Winter
by sallita
Summary: Ein Oneshot von mir : mehr will ich nicht sagen. lest einfach selbst !


_**Hey ihr !ich dachte mir ich schreib mal wieder einen oneshot. ich werde nicht sagen an wen ich gedacht habe als ich die ff geschrieben habe, also welche charaktere gemeint sind, ich würde gerne wissen an wen ihr denkt. schreibt doch bitte in eurem review die personen auf aus harry potter , die ihr damit verbindet. danke ! ich habe diese ff für Daniel geschrieben und danke ihm für alles :) hdl 3**_

_**Viel spaß beim Lesen ;) **_

Winter

Es war Sonntag, windig, regnerisch und dazu auch noch Winter. Wie **Sie **den Winter hasste. Er war so kalt, nichts konnte man machen, denn es war immer nur zu kalt dafür. Mal wollte **Sie** mit **Ihm** einen spontanen Ausflug machen, einfach weg, weg vom Krieg, weg vom Alltag, von den kleinen Problemen im Leben, doch was passierte? **Sie** wurde zum Dienst gerufen, da durch das kalte, Winterwetter viele Leute sich verletzt hatten, da es zu glatt überall war und sie sich zu dünn angezogen hatten und dadurch erkrankten.

Wie jeden Tag saß **Sie** in **Ihrem** schönen Sessel am Kamin, **Sie** hatte niemanden mehr, **Er** war weggegangen, weg für immer. **Ihre** Freunde waren mit **Ihm** gegangen. Sie waren alle weg, weg ohne sich zu verabschieden, niemand hatte auch nur ein Wort gesagt, niemand war je wieder gekommen um **Ihr** zu erklären warum sie weggegangen waren, kein einziger.

Wut stieg in **Ihr** auf, **Sie** ballte ihre Fäuste zusammen und warf die Zeitung, die auf **Ihrem** Schoss gelegen hatte in den Kamin. Tränen stiegen **Ihr** in die Augen, **Sie** wollte nicht mehr wütend werden, **Sie** konnte sie nicht hassen, sie waren doch **Ihr** ein und alles gewesen, doch trotzdem war**Sie** nun alleine. Nachdenklich blickte **Sie** in die lodernden Flammen in **Ihrem** Kamin, **Sie** dachte an den Tag an dem **Sie** alle kennen gelernt hatte.

_Es war ein stürmischer Wintermorgen und alle Kinder im Ort spielten im Schnee draußen. Die Mädchen machten Schneeengel, die Jungs machten eine Schneeballschlacht und danach bauten alle gemeinsam eine große glückliche Schneemannfamilie. Nur __**ein Mädchen**__ saß alleine im Schnee und guckte den anderen zu, wie sie Spaß hatten und nicht an die Zukunft und an die Probleme in der Welt dachten. Gerade als sich __**das Mädchen**__ erhob, bekam __**Sie **__einen Schneeball ins Gesicht ab, und da __**Sie**__ total unvorbereitet war, flog __**Sie**__ nach hinten in den Schnee und blieb liegen. Langsam und mit einigen Schmerzen erhob __**Sie**__ sich und da kamen auch schon fünf Kinder in __**Ihrem**__Alter angerannt und halfen __**Ihr**__ hoch und entschuldigten sich bei __**Ihr**__**Sie**__ bemerkte, dass es eine eingeschweißte kleine Freundesgruppe war. Eifersüchtig beobachte __**Sie**__, wie die beiden Mädchen die drei Jungs anmachten, es sei nicht lustig unvorbereitete Menschen mit Schneebällen zu bewerfen. Nach einigen Endschuldigungen verabschiedete sich die kleine Gruppe und trottete zur nächsten Schneeballschlacht. __**Das **__kleine__** Mädchen**__ wusste es war nicht die letzte Begegnung._

_**Sie**__ war __**das**__ kleine __**Mädchen**__ und sie sollte Recht behalten._

Langsam stand **Sie **auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche um sich **Ihre** Lieblingsschokolade zu machen, die **Sie** jedes Mal trank, wenn es **Ihr** nicht gut ging.

Diese Schokolade hatte auch ihre eigene kleine Geschichte an die **Sie** immer denken musste.

_Mit roten Wangen und kaum Luft in den Lungen lief __**Sie**__ der U-Bahn hinterher, doch es war zu spät, sie war weg. Tränen stiegen __**Ihr**__ in die Augen. Dieser Tag war der schlimmste in __**Ihrem**__ noch kurzen Leben._

_**Sie**__ hatte zwar einen guten Abschluss geschafft, doch __**Sie**__ bekam keine Arbeitsstelle. Entweder __**Sie**__ war zu jung, oder __**Sie **__war zu alt. __**Sie**__ kam grad so über die Runden mit der Erbe __**Ihrer**__ verstorbenen Eltern, doch auf Dauer würde es nicht reichen. Nun stand __**Sie**__ da, Einkauftüten in den Händen, nur noch ein U-Bahnticket, das __**Ihr**__ nicht helfen konnte, da __**Sie**__ sie eben verpasst hatte, und keinem Geld mehr in den Taschen. __**Sie**__ wollten weinen, einfach allen Frust rauslassen und die Welt verfluchen, doch gerade in dem Moment in dem __**Sie**__ alles rauslassen wollte, tippte __**Ihr**__ jemand auf die Schulter. Mit hochrotem Kopf drehte __**Sie**__ sich um und sah in zwei Hasselnussbraune Augen, die __**Sie**__ warm anstrahlten. __**Sie**__ erkannte diese Augen, __**Sie**__wusste__** Sie**__ hatte sie schon einmal irgendwo gesehen, doch __**Sie**__ sollte nie drauf kommen wo __**Sie**__ sie gesehen hatte. Das Mädchen, das in __**Ihrem**__ Alter ungefähr war, stellte sich vor und bat __**Ihr**__ Hilfe an. Da __**Sie**__ nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte und der Tag nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte, folgte __**Sie**__ ihr in ein kleines Café, wo sie __**Sie **__erstmal auf eine heiße Schokolade einlud und sie sich über ihr Leben unterhielten. Nachdem __**Sie**__ ihr __**Ihre**__ Situation erklärt hatte, fuhr __**Ihre**__ neue Freundin __**Sie**__ nach Hause und sie trafen sich noch des Öfteren, nie mit dem Gedanken das ihre neue Freundschaft irgendwann mal auseinander brechen würde._

Zu Hause war es **Ihr** zu langweilig, deswegen beschloss **Sie** eine Runde spazieren zu gehen und sie zu besuchen auch wenn **Sie** wusste, sie würden **Ihr** nie wieder einen Witz erzählen oder **Ihr** irgendetwas erzählen, trotzdem zog **Sie Ihren** leuchtend roten Schal an, den **Sie** von **Ihm** bekommen hatte an. **Sie** liebte diesen Schal, er roch immer noch nach**Ihm, Sie** liebte **Seinen** Geruch, **Sie** liebte **Ihn**, immer noch und **Sie **würde nie aufhören **Ihn** zu lieben. **Sie** wollte **Ihn** nicht vergessen, auch wenn ihre_Familie_ **Ihr **das gesagt hatte, **Sie** konnte nicht, wollte einfach nicht loslassen, zu viele Erinnerungen waren in **Ihr**und niemals würde **Sie Ihn** und **Seinen** besten Freund und Bruder vergessen, niemals. Beide hatten **Ihr** schon einige Male übel zugesetzt, doch es war nie böse gemeint, sie waren einfach so, genau wie ihr Freund, den **Sie** auch kennen gelernt hatte, ebenso seine Freundin.

_Es war Silvester und überall lag Schnee, wie es im Winter so üblich ist und __**Sie**__ machte sich mit __**Ihrer**__ nun besten Freundin, die __**Sie**__ mit heißer Schokolade kennen gelernt hatte auf den Weg zu einer Silvester Party von ihren Freunden. Noch hatte __**Sie**__ die Freunde__**Ihrer**__ besten Freunde nur vom hören kennen gelernt, doch heute sollte __**Sie**__ sie zum ersten Mal treffen. Aufgeregt war __**Sie**__ ja nicht, aber ein komisches Gefühl hatte __**Sie**__ schon dabei. Die Feier sollte bei einem der Jungs stattfinden und dort sollten nur Leute aus dem engeren Freundeskreis kommen. Dort angekommen wurde__** Sie**__ allen vorgestellt und __**Sie**__ verstanden sich Aufahnhieb alle gut. Nicht wissend ging __**Sie**__ kurz vor Mitternacht raus um dort ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen, doch __**Si**__e war nicht alleine. __**Er**__ stand auch da und sie unterhielten sich lange Zeit und feierten zusammen ins Neue Jahr hinein, ohne zu wissen, dass es __**Ihr**__ Jahr sein sollte. Nach Silvester ging es auf Januar zu und somit auf__**Ihren **__Geburtstag. __**Sie**__ wollte nur mit Freunden reinfeiern, auch mit __**Ihm**__. Wieder stand __**Sie**__ kurz vor Mitternacht mit __**Ihm**__ draußen, doch dieses Mal war es anders, sie standen näher aneinander und genau um Mitternacht küssten __**Sie**__ sich, nicht zum letzten Mal in ihrem Leben. Nach dem Kuss überreichte__**Er Ihr Sein**__ Geschenk für __**Sie**__, einen roten Schal._

Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, dafür schneite es jetzt, was **Sie** noch mehr den Winter hassen lies. Dieser verdammte Schnee, **Ihr** war der Regen doch lieber, doch es schneite.

Nachdem**Sie **das Haus abgeschlossen hatte, begab **Sie** sich in eine kleine Straße, die **Sie** nun in und auswendig kannte. In der Mitte der Straße befand sich ein zerbeulter Briefkasten und genau gegenüber saß wie jeden Abend eine alte graue Katze, die alles und jeden beobachtete.

Wie in Trance ging **Sie** die Straße lang und achtete auf nichts in **Ihrer** Umgebung.

Als **Sie** endlich an **Ihrem** Ziel ankam, betrachtete **Sie** das alte rostige Tor und öffnete es dann.

Ohne auch nur einmal stehen zu bleiben ging **Sie** weiter bis **Sie** endlich gefunden hatte was **Sie** suchte. Wieder stiegen **Ihr** Tränen in die Augen und **Sie** kniete sich nieder, der Boden war nass und voller Erde, doch es störte **Sie** nicht. **Ihr** war es egal, wie **Sie** aussah, **Sie** brauchte sich für niemanden mehr schön machen, denn **Sie** wollte niemandem mehr gefallen, nicht mal sich selbst. **Sie** schlug hart mit beiden Fäusten auf den Boden und verfluchte** Ihre** Freunde, die Welt und sich selbst am meisten. **Sie** dachte wieder an den Tag an dem sie gegangen waren ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

_Es war wieder Winter, Weihnachten. __**Sie**__ saß mit__**Ihm**__ am Tisch und sie feierten alleine __**Ihr**__ Weihnachtsfest. Es war __**Ihr **__erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten, __**Sie**__ wollten etwas besonderes, was__**Sie**__ auch bekommen sollten. __**Sie**__ wollten die Geschenke erst am nächsten Tag mit __**Ihren**__ Freunden gemeinsam öffnen und deswegen legten __**Sie**__ die Geschenke wieder unter __**Ihren **__hübsch dekorierten Weihnachtsbaum und gingen früh zu Bett, denn schon früh am Morgen wollten __**Sie**__ sich alle treffen zu einer heißen Schokolade. Früh am Morgen klingelte es an der Haustür und überraschender Weise standen __**Ihre**__ Freunde alle versammelt da und gratulierten freudig zu Weihnachten. Alle saßen im Esszimmer und warteten auf __**Sie**__, weil __**Sie **__die Geschenke holen wollte, da sie noch unter dem Weihnachtsbaum lagen__**. Er**__ hatte __**Seinen **__Freunden gerade mit stolz den Teich im Hintergarten durch das große Terrassenfenster gezeigt, als es laut knallte und verhüllte Gestalten in das Esszimmer rannten und einen riesen Radau anstellten.__**Sie **__versteckte sich hinter __**Ihrem**__ Sessel und wartete darauf, das es endlich ruhig im Haus würde, es dauerte zwar, doch irgendwann waren sie wieder alleine im Haus und__**Sie**__ sah die verhüllten gestalten die Straße lang rennen. Langsam ging __**Sie**__ zurück ins Esszimmer und sah jeden __**Ihrer**__ Freunde auf dem Boden liegen, auch __**Ihn **__und sie starten ins Leere, ohne zublinzeln. Niemand von ihnen würde jemals wieder von selbst die Augen schließen, es war nicht mehr möglich, nie mehr. Nach diesen Ereignissen waren die Zeitungen voll von Anzeigen über fünf tote an Weihnachten, doch niemand erwähnte __**Sie **__jemals, niemand. Keiner kam darauf über __**Sie**__ zuschreiben, wahrscheinlich wusste niemand von __**Ihr**__, obwohl es doch __**Ihr**__ eigenes Haus gewesen war._

Nun kniete**Sie** dort, an ihren Gräbern und weinte. Seit diesem Ereignis was **Sie** jeden Tag hier und weinte jedes Mal aufs neue. **Sie** dachte immer wieder an die Tage an denen sie noch zusammen gewesen waren, und jedes Mal wurde es schwerer für **Sie**. In **Ihrer **Manteltasche trug **Sie Sein** Weihnachtsgeschenk bei sich, noch nicht ausgepackt, immer noch mit der kleinen roten Schleife auf der kleinen rechteckigen eingepackten Schachtel. **Sie** bemerkte gar nicht, dass es angefangen hatte zu schneien als **Sie** die rote Schleife vorsichtig abnahm und das Papier abmachte. **Sie** fand eine Karte in dem Päckchen. Nachdem **Sie** die Karte genauer betrachtet hatte, las **Sie** die Karte und schaute für einige Minuten in den Himmel hinauf und stand dann sachte auf und ging nach Hause. Doch erst nachdem **Sie** die Karte an **Sein** Grab gestellt hatte. Am Tor blieb **Sie** noch einmal stehen und fragte eher sich selbst als irgendwen bestimmten: „ Gilt es auch bei Schnee?"

Danach ging **Sie** nach Hause und wusste somit nicht, dass der Wind die Karte aufgeschlagen hatte und man deutlich lesen konnte was drin stand.

„**ES GEHT IM LEBEN NICHT DARUM ZU WARTEN DAS DER STURM VORBEIZIEHT!  
ES GEHT DARUM ZU LERNEN IM REGEN ZU TANZEN!"**


End file.
